bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Ignika
The Kanohi Ignika was the Legendary Mask of Life, and one of the three most powerful known Kanohi in the Matoran Universe. History 100,000 years ago, near the creation of the Matoran Universe, the Mask of Life was forged by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna. It was created so that Mata Nui's life force could be recharged if ever required. The mask was then locked within a box until it could be transferred to the giant robot the Great Beings were building. However, one day a Great Being became curious about the mask and opened the box it was in. The Ignika reacted as soon as the Great Being touched it, granting the Great Being the involuntary ability to give life to everything. He accidentally brought every non-living thing around him to life. But the power was too much, as he couldn't control it, and all he brought to life began to make demands of their creator, which was sufficient to turn him mad. The Great Being was then confined, so he couldn't bring anything else to life. The Ignika's creators then hid the mask under Mount Valmai in the 777-steps of the Staircase to the Ignika. Later, they placed Umbra under Voya Nui to guard the Ignika; additionally, the Order of Mata Nui eventually sent Axonn and Brutaka to protect the mask too. 79,100 years ago, the Great Disruption was eventually caused by a civil war in Metru Nui. Toa Jovan led his team to Mount Valmai, where they reached and used the Mask of Life to heal Mata Nui. 1,001 years ago, Mata Nui fell unconscious from an attack by the Brotherhood of Makuta, causing the Great Cataclysm. Mount Valmai and the surrounding area broke off from the Mainland, stranding all who lived there. Many died in the incident, including Turaga Jovan. This region became known as the island of Voya Nui. Voya Nui A couple of months after Takanuva fought and defeated Teridax, three groups came to Voya Nui to claim the Ignika. Former Dark Hunters calling themselves "Piraka" wanted to claim the Mask in order to ransom it for wealth and power. The Toa Nuva hoped to use the Mask to heal Mata Nui, and six Matoran who came to help them became the Toa Inika. While the Toa Nuva were very quickly taken out of action, the Piraka and Toa Inika had to face several guardians. The Piraka entered a kind of nightmare zone that brought their worst fear, the monster Irnakk, to life. The Inika also entered this zone and fought enemies they had faced as Matoran, only to have their worst fears happen as their powers spiral out of control and kill their foes, who turned out to be their friends. The Inika also faced some Protodax (Protodites enlarged by the mask), but Umbra wiped them out to claim the honor of slaying the Inika for himself. Eventually, both groups reached the Chamber of Life, only to find one more guardian: the mad Piraka, Vezon. He had reached the mask, only to become cursed, he was fused with a giant Fenrakk spider, and worse, the mask itself had fused to the back of Vezon's head, making him believe that its removal would kill him. While the Piraka were defeated, the Inika made some headway in fighting the two - only for the mask to evolve Fenrakk into a Kardas Dragon. Toa Kongu was able to read the mask's mind and find out that it wanted to dispose of Vezon as a guardian in favor of Toa Matoro, as Matoro was a kind, self-sacrificing person, he had volunteered to give his life earlier and, on the way to the island, had offered to help someone that seemed to be in need -never realizing that the "someone" was a manifestation of the mask's power. Vezon became enraged by this news, allowing the Toa to use a Zamor Sphere that froze him in space and time so that Matoro could safely take the mask. However, Kardas didn't stay out for long, and soon attacked Matoro, which made him lose his grasp on the mask. Almost immediately, it flew away, to lead the Toa Inika to where it needed to be used. It went underwater, and the Inika could not initially follow due to not being able to breath water. Mahri Nui The mask was then found by Kyrehx, a Ga-Matoran of the undersea city of Mahri Nui. She gave it to the Po-Matoran Dekar, and it was seized from him by the Barraki. The mask started cracking due to the mutagen in the Pit that Mahri Nui rested on. When Pridak grabbed the mask, it called out for help by emitting a powerful flash of light and energy, transforming the Toa Inika into the Toa Mahri, while also turning Pridak insane, this problem was solved by Takadox and his hypnotic power. It also recreated Dekar as Hydraxon, the long-dead jailer of the Pit. The Barraki then gave the Mask to Nocturn for safe-keeping. While he had it, a Gadunka crawled under it for shelter, becoming wildly enlarged. However, Nocturn had already left by then, fascinated with the Mask's curse for him: the ability to kill anything he touched while in contact with the Mask. He met up with Hydraxon. Hydraxon, by some fleeting remnant of Dekar's conscious, remembered that the Ignika was dangerous and fired his Cordak Blasters at the mask. The Mask was not destroyed but was pushed by a riptide by Hahli Mahri. When Mata Nui died, the mask turned black, symbolizing his death. However, Mata Nui was revived by Matoro using the Ignika in the Universe Core. Karda Nui After the Ignika fell in the Swamp of Secrets, it sensed the three Makuta in the swamp were right near it. The mask, realizing the danger it was in, considered creating a guardian out of the swamp life, but rejected the idea, remembering how ineffective the last few guardians had been. It also remembered how Matoro had been brave enough to put on the mask, even with the realization that he would die, with his last wish before turning into energy being the salvation of the other Toa Mahri. Wanting to know what it meant to be a hero, like Matoro, the Ignika created a body and a vehicle for itself out of the plantlife in the swamp, and used it to fly into the skies of Karda Nui. Toa Ignika then began to follow Toa Nuva Kopaka, Pohatu, and Lewa, and eventually, with Kopaka discovering his presence using his Akaku Nuva. Ignika then used his powers of life on a large beast standing in front of the Toa Nuva and their Matoran allies, killing it and sending the corpse plummeting toward the swamp. Convinced that this warrior was a friend, the Toa Nuva decided to let him travel with them. Arriving at the Shadow Leech Hive, the Toa Nuva blasted their way in, and Kopaka and Solek stayed behind to fight Mutran, while Ignika, Pohatu and Photok, and Lewa and Tanma went on to destroy the Shadow Leeches. Arriving at a dead end, they decided to ask Toa Ignika if he had any suggestions, though when they turned around, they saw Ignika as a vicious Rahi, and began to attack him. Toa Ignika, not knowing why they were attacking them, decided to kill all four of them. They then saw Ignika as himself, and Pohatu managed to stop him from killing them. However, they were then sent into unconsciousness by a sonic scream from one of the Makuta. Ignika was later awakened after being freed, and Pohatu used his Kakama Nuva to get the Toa out of the hive. The Toa Nuva tried using their powers on the rock holding the hive in the air, but they learned that the rock was organic after it wasn't destroyed. Toa Ignika then used his powers to kill the stone, splitting it in two and sending the cavern toward the swamp. The Makuta later assaulted the Av-Matoran village they thought the Toa would be in, only to find that nobody was there. Gavla then spotted a Shadow Matoran caught in a lightvine and, after freeing him, Pohatu attacked them with his stone powers, and their battle began. During the battle, Icarax tried to take the mask from its body. Toa Ignika became angry, and used his powers to devolve Icarax back into his original form, before he evolved into purely Antidermis in a body. He held Icarax prisoner, but later left for the swamp, where he informed the Toa that he was actually the Mask of Life, not just wearing it. Toa Ignika followed the Toa Nuva into the Codrex, and Gali later convinced Ignika to give up his body to resurrect Mata Nui. Following the awakening of Mata Nui, Makuta Teridax banished Mata Nui's spirit into the Ignika, and blasted it into space, outside the Matoran Universe. Bara Magna ]] Banished from the Matoran Universe, the Ignika stopped its countdown. It traveled through the BIONICLE Solar System to get to Bara Magna. After crash-landing on Bara Magna, the Ignika created a body for Mata Nui. Soon, it also gave a Scarabax Beetle, who was later named Click by Mata Nui, the power to transform into the Scarabax Shield, and transform back again. In Vulcanus, it transformed a Vorox stinger into a sword, the purpose being to help Mata Nui defend the mask. Some time later, Mata Nui used the Ignika to give a number of Glatorian elemental powers. Mata Nui also used the Mask to transform Metus into a snake upon his betrayal. Later, when Teridax's robot invaded Bara Magna, the Ignika transformed Tahu back into his original form so he could wear the Golden Armor. After Tahu used this armor and the two robots became disused, Mata Nui's spirit returned to the Ignika. It is unknown where the Toa put the Ignika. Abilities and Traits Personality "Toa" Ignika was said to have the personalty of a sheltered child, was very naive, and often let his innocence get the best of him. He was courageous to the point of recklessness, and even though he was very intellegent, he was immature at times. "Toa" Ignika considered itself male in honor of Matoro. Powers The Kanohi Ignika could evolve and devolve creatures and objects at will, curse anyone who touched it, shapeshift, absorb life energy or release it in an enormous blast called a Nova Blast, heal, and could use telepathy. It could also grant powers to others. It was impossible to create a Great, Noble, or Powerless version of the Kanohi Ignika, as a weaker mask would not have been able to contain such sheer power within itself. The Vahi, Ignika and Mask of Creation were on the same power level because Time, Life and Creativity were equal fundamental forces of the Matoran Universe. The mask could bestow itself and others with powers, such as the abilities it gave to Vezon. It could also restore power to a being, such as undoing a Toa's transformation into a Turaga. Example Usages While the Kanohi Ignika has many Life-based powers, not all of them have been demonstrated. Below is a list of known examples of its powers: *The mask can appear in many forms, like life itself. *The mask drew Vezon to itself by influencing him. *The mask had the power to 'curse' anyone who touched it who was not destined to use the mask's power. *The mask created a physical manifestation of itself to test Matoro in BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny. *In BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost, the Kanohi Ignika leaked Life energy in the form of air. *The Kanohi Ignika transformed the Toa Inika into the Toa Mahri in BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit. *The mask changed Dekar into a duplicate of Hydraxon in Prisoners of the Pit. *The mask enlarged a Gadunka in Prisoners of the Pit. *The mask turned Matoro into life-force energy, and used him and its powers together to resurrect Mata Nui in BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall. *The mask briefly allowed Matoro to access its powers for his own use, letting him teleport the other Toa Mahri back to Metru Nui in BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall. *The mask created a body for itself in BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky. *"Toa" Ignika accelerated the aging of Lewa, Pohatu, Tanma, and Photok, wanting to kill them, in Shadows in the Sky. It later reversed their ages back to what they should be. *"Toa" Ignika devolved Icarax back to his biomechanical form in Shadows in the Sky. *The Kanohi Ignika had a failsafe built into it by the Great Beings: if the Matoran Universe was considered to be beyond hope of stability, then the mask would use its powers to kill every lifeform in the Great Spirit robot. *"Toa" Mata Nui used the Kanohi Ignika to bestow Elemental Powers to Ackar, Kiina, and Gresh in The Legend Reborn. Curses As mentioned previously, the Mask of Life had the power to 'curse' anyone who touched it who was not destined to use its. The following beings have been cursed by the Mask of Life: *An unnamed Great Being - Inanimate objects around him came to life and cried out their needs to him. Since this was the first time the mask used its power, it accidentally made the curse permanent. *Vezon - Was fused to an enlarged Fenrakk and the mask itself, and granted special powers, as long as he remained in contact with the mask. .]] *Kyrehx - Plantlife near her grew tremendously and sought to entangle her. *Dekar - Living targets attacked by him healed before they could die. *Pridak - Enhanced his mental characteristics. (i.e. insanity, anger, etc.) *Nocturn - When he touched a being, they were killed instantly. *Mantax - Made others nearby weaker by draining their life-force. *Gadunka - Could devolve beings back into their original state, including itself. Forms Like life itself, the Ignika could shapeshift itself into many different forms for many different reasons. It could also create bodies for itself. Weapons and Tools , "Toa" Ignika's former weapon]] "Toa" Ignika wielded a Lifeblade, through which he could channel his powers. He also wielded a Midak Skyblaster that could fire devastating blasts of light. Both were created from organic molecules by the Kanohi Ignika and were destroyed when "Toa" Ignika sacrificed himself to reawaken Mata Nui's body. Known Wearers Only two beings have ever worn the Ignika; both were killed by the sheer power of the mask. "Toa" Ignika and "Toa" Mata Nui are not included, as they were only bodies formed by the Kanohi Ignika. *An unnamed male member of Jovan's Toa Team - Formerly; now deceased. *Toa Mahri Matoro - Formerly; now deceased. Guardians *Protodax - Formerly *Axonn - Formerly *Brutaka - Formerly *Vezon - Formerly *Fenrakk/Kardas - Formerly *Umbra - Formerly *Matoro - Formerly; also a guardian *The 300-Foot-Long Venom Eel - Formerly *Hydraxon - Formerly Set Information *"Toa" Ignika's piece count is 140, featuring the silver Ignika. *"Toa" Ignika's set number is 8697. *The Matoran sets from 2008 could connect to "Toa" Ignika. *A yellow Ignika was also in "Toa" Mata Nui's canister set. Its size was a little bit different so it could fit on the new head mold. *There was a gold Ignika featured in the titan set, "Toa Mata Nui" in the summer of 2009. Quotes Trivia *If "Toa" Ignika had "died," it would be as if the mask was destroyed, the countdown would cease and life energy would be released, bringing everything to life. *The Kanohi Ignika has a symbol of Mata Nui in one of its forms; this symbolizes the Great Spirit. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' - Mentioned only *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' - Not mentioned by name *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' - First appearance *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' - Mentioned only *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' - Mentioned only *''Comic 3: Showdown'' - Mentioned only *''BIONICLE Heroes'' - Non-canon appearance *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' - Mentioned only *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''Hydraxon's Tale'' - In flashback *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia Volume 2'' - Mentioned only *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''Command Toa Matoro'' - Non-canon appearance *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' - Non-canon appearance *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Bionicle 4-Minute Retrospective'' *''The Kingdom'' - Mentioned only *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' - First appeared as "Toa" Ignika *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''Battle for Power'' - Non-canon appearance *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' - Mentioned only *''Destiny War'' - Mentioned only *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Reign of Shadows'' - Mentioned only *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' - Not mentioned by name *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''Glatorian Legends Promo Animation'' - Non-canon appearance *''Prepare for Battle'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' *''Glatorian Arena 3'' *''BIONICLE: Desert of Danger'' *''Comic 4: Before the Storm'' *''Challenge of Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''The Legend Reborn (Book)'' *''The Legend Reborn - Official Movie Guide'' *''Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' *''Journey's End'' *''Comic 6: Journey's End Part 1: All that Glitters'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Comic 7: Journey's End Part 2: Rebirth'' Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Bara Magna Category:Midak Users Category:Karda Nui Category:The Pit Category:Toa Category:Voya Nui Category:Matoran Language Category:Sets Category:Mahri Nui